The Marimo Pirates
The Marimo Pirates ''(まりもの海賊, Marimo no Kaizoku)'' are a crew of pirates and the protagnists of Grand Voyage. They are lead by their captain, Dhahaka D. Knave, and they are named after his green hair. They were first officially named when they sailed into the harbor of Sensui Island, bearing their Jolly Roger for the first time. The villagers, in both fear and confusion, nicknamed them the Marimo Pirates, and the nickname stuck. Their first official ship was called The Shooting Star , but was later destroyed during the Strong War. During their two-year hiatus, their shipwright, Carson, built an entirely new ship for them, though he still used the Star's keel, beefing it up with Adam wood. Their new ship was christined the Falling Sky. Jolly Roger Crew Members Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships Among the Crew Dreams Like most characters in the One Piece universe, the various Marimos' all have dreams that they wish to fulfill, and it is usually these that lead them to allying with Knave, hoping that their goals will be furthered by doing this. Their dreams tend to be inspired by events in their past, simple curiosity, or occasionally more complex reasons. The members of the crew generally respect the other members' dreams, and will do anything in their power to further them as well. Members' Dreams *'Knave's '''dream is to "change the world", a very vague goal that he does not even mention until his final battle with Erik Khan. Where Knave acquired the desire to fulfill this dream is unknown, though it is hinted that he developed this wish during his childhood, where he was largely ignored by the people of his village (with some exceptions). Similar to Jolly D. Chris, Knave has no real idea of how his goal will be completed, though he holds a strong belief that he'll be able accomplish it one day, and currently views finding the One Piece as a good way to start. *'D'Artagnan's dream is, like Knave and Sid, to find the One Piece, though he has different reasons for this. Growing up where his life was pretty much decided, Art early on hated that idea, and rejected it with every fiber of his being. Do to his training in the merchant class, he has come to view money as one of the few ways one can achieve true freedom, and he views the One Piece, the greatest treasure, as the ultimate wealth that will allow him to liberate himself from any form of fate and destiney. *'Sid's '''dream is also to find the One Piece, though in his case, it is so he can acquire the funds to finance his real dream: to create the Ultimate Log Pose, that will never break and be able to function anywhere. This was born out of his mother's death, when poor navigation lead to her ship crashing only a few miles away from Sid and his father's home at Harbinger Island. *'Stormy's 'dream was not initially clear, until she arrived at Reverse Mountain to receive training from Crocus. There, she confided that her ultimate goal was to make it so that none of her friends would ever be hurt or cry again. With her parents having been devoured in front of her, and with her early friends in the Sensui Island Resistance, she witnessed enough suffering and pain to fill a lifetime, and has dedicated herself to making sure none of her friends go through that experience ever again. *'Gopher's dream is to see all of the outside world, and discover everything the world has to offer. He was in fact getting the courage to leave the Isle of Flowers when Knave and his crew arrived. *'Pura's' dream is to master the usage of Yamiryuu and then use it to become one of the strongest swordsmen in the world. She follows this goal in an attempt to honor her mother, who was the previous wielder of the blade and had the same goal, before she and Pura's father were killed by invading pirates. *'Mercuia's' dream is similar to Gopher's, in that she wants to try out everything she was forbidden to do, or simply couldn't, as a World Noble. This has lead her to become incredibly excited and rush into activities she has never tried before, even if she has no aptitude or training for that sort of job. *'Sirius's '''original dream was to become the next leader of Deathwatch, to honor Khan, his adopted father. However, after Khan betrayed and heavily injured him, Sirius has joined the Marimos, and his dream is now to make up for all the horrible misdeeds he performed in the past, and thus he is fiercly loyal to his crew and a tad protective of Mercuia. *For the time she was with them, '''Kagome's '''goal was to reunite with her family, who had been driven out of thier homeland by Deathwatch. *'Nimbus's dream is to repay his captain for all the help he's given him, and to see him accomplish his dream, as well as returning to Stormpiea and possibly changing their xenophobic ways. *'Carson's '''dream is to see all the kinds of ships that it is possible to see in the world, and then combine them all into a ship that can do anything and go anywhere. Following the timeskip, he has announced that he hopes that The Falling Sky will be this ship, and is always dreaming up new upgrades for it. *'Froth's 'dream is... Changes after 2 Years Following the massive damage they accumulated after the Strong War, Knave came to the realization that his crew, at their present level of strength, would have no chance if they went deep into the New World. Learning that the time needed to successfully complete his training with Artemisia was 2 years, Knave gave his crew that amount of time to travel, train, and return to Sabaody, hopefully much stronger. Two years later, they did indeed regroup, and they are stronger than ever, each one having honed their skills as much as possible. Not only that, but when Carson returned, he brought with them a new ship, The Falling Sky, fully equipped to propel itself over the Red Line, and begin the crew's voyage in the New World. *'Knave 'hasn't changed too much over two years, but he now sports a different outfit, this one being a bit similar to his original "adventure" clothing, but with the scarf and the top part of the vest the same lime green color as his hair, and the lower part of the vest and pants are now black (this was recommended by Leena, who felt that the new color scheme suited him better). Knave's skin now seems very slightly tanned as well, and he has more scars than he did previously, due to his hellish training. Knave has also grown in strength by an incredible amount, now able to utilize Haoshoku, Kenbunshoku, and Busoshoku Haki. Thanks to his use of these, he can now utilize both Hyper Mode and Turbo Mode quickly and with almost none of the negative aftereffects they had before his training. He has also developed a powerful new 'gear', Ultra Mode, a combination of both Hyper Mode and Turbo Mode, and his strongest form to date (though unlike the current Hyper and Turbo Modes, this DOES come with negative side effects). Knave has also gained an extraordinary amount of raw power, thus cementing his position as strongest in the crew. *'D'Artagnan is now much taller, and now wears more traditional Majin robes, including a small cap. He also wears a bit more jewelry than he did before, and has a ceremonial knife holstered near his chest. Unlike before the timeskip, Art now displays the pointed ends of his ears openly, instead of hiding them. In terms of skills, D'Artagnan has improved his overall strength and durability, and has mastered the illusory aspects of Enchantment. He has also created his own unique fighting skill, Whisper Step, a technique that allows him to move at blinding speeds, and remain undetectable at the same time. Additionally, Art can now use Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. *'Sid '''has probably changed the least, appearance-wise (though Gopher has changed almost as much as him). He has only grown a few inches in height, but now wears a navy-blue, Japanese Schoolboy-style outfit. In terms of abilities, not only has Sid gained the ability to use Busoshoku Haki, but has also gained some mastery over Fishman Karate and Fishman Jujutsu, combining that with his Rokushiki and Haki to create a truly deadly fighting style. *'Stormy is one of the ones who has changed the most. She has grown her hair out, and now has a much more womanly countenance (Sid has noted that her three sizes have advanced 'astoundingly'), with her former prettiness having matured into genuine beauty. She also now wears a halterneck-type bra, and loose blue-jeans, with sandals on her feet. Unlike before the timeskip, she seems a lot more open to trying out new hairstyles and the like, but always returns to her 'original' new look. On the ability side of things, not only has Stormy become a medical expert, able to stand with some of the best doctors in the world, she has enhanced her Chemical Juggling abilities that she is able to perform the Mass Juggling technique almost effortlessly, and her repertoire of moves has grown as well. *'''Gopher remains nearly the same in terms of size (though he has grown a little bit taller), though due to spending his timeskip in the deadly Boin Archipelago, he has a variety of scars and mars on his body. He has grown incredibly stronger for his efforts, however. Unlike before the timeskip, he can now enter full human-sized mode with little to no effort, and, incredibly, can continue enflating and increasing the strength of his limbs beyond THAT. *'Pura '''is now taller as well, and has allowed her hair to grow out, tying it into a longer ponytail in the back of her head and allowing two long bangs to hang down on either side of her head. She now wears a high-collared cheongsam that is much more revealing than her previous outfit, and her chest and figure have improved as well. She also wears a pair of striped arm-warmers, a pair of sizable bracelets which each reach halfway to her elbows, a belt wrapped around her wist, a belt diagonally wrapped around her thighs, a pair of thigh-high sockings, and a pair of sandals. Pura has also grown stronger in the use of Yamiryuu, now able to perform techniques with ease that would have given her incredible trouble in the past (in fact, when she arrived at Sabaody, she challenged all swordsmen on the island, and was able to defeat an incredibly large amount of them). She has also developed several new movesets based around her acquired use of Busoshoku Haki. *'Mercuia '''has matured extraodinarly as well, and she seems to have gotten a bit paler than before the separation. She has also grown her hair out, and she wears a long blue-and-white dress, and a navy-blue cap with a sunflower stapled on it, as well as long stockings that connect with her shoes. She has now reached a point of near-mastery over her Wind Dragon abilities, able to create tornadoes and other extreme wind currents with just a flick of her wrist in some cases. She has also gained a good grasp on Kenbunshoku Haki, and this has assisted her in scanning areas before the crew advances, as well as pinpointing possible weaknesses and sense the power of opponents. *More coming soon! References Site Poll Site Navigation Relationships Among the Crew Dreams Changes after 2 Years References Site Poll Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Zeon1 Category:South Blue Characters Category:Marimo Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Trifecta